Destined
by Mizz Blackshaw
Summary: Daddy's girl Eriko Hida knows the nerdy, mellow Mel Kido has a secret crush on someone. How is Eriko going to help her friend? Based off of the epilogue in 02.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: How about a cute little love story?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I'm Eriko Hida, future lawyer like my daddy. Yes, he's the best there is. He won so many cases, because like he said "Everyone deserves a second chance. Anyone can see the wrong of their actions and change."

I'm only twelve, but I know a lot for a girl my age. Or at least I bother to learn more. I know my daddy, Cody Hida, is a DigiDestined which is so cool (even if he is the youngest)! He met my mom, Terri Le at the age of eighteen at a lecture in a community college. They didn't go to school there, but it was a lecture "too good to pass up." They got married at the age of twenty-three on May eighth. Their wedding was small because they couldn't afford much. My mother then became a lecturer of mathematics at the university while my father became a defense attorney.

Thirteen years ago, there was a huge tsunami that hit Tokyo. Lots of things were destroyed and it looked like there was absolutely no hope for our home. But that's when Mom got the fabulous news: she was pregnant with me. My parents believed it was a blessing and it gave them hope that everything will be okay. And it was. That's why they named me Eriko, the blessing. Daddy even said to me the day I was born "My sweet little blessing is destined for great things." Of course I hung onto every word for dear life.

And that's my family history in a nutshell. I don't have any brothers or sisters because my parents always wanted a small family. It was the serenity they enjoyed most. I didn't (and don't) mind. I like it this way. I don't have any older kids to watch over me so I can go to court with Dad! The best part was the ice cream we got after we win a case. Just fabulous!

"Gosh, Daddy, that was an excellent case." I said while taking a huge scoop of cookie dough ice cream. It's my favorite!

"You really think so?" He asked.

"I'll say! The other guys never saw it coming when you laid down that evidence."

"Well, thank you." He smiled. "I was just lucky to have you there, my good luck charm. Did you do your homework already?"

I nodded. "I did it during recess." By that, I meant Daddy's recess.

"Great. Are you ready for your math test tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am! I have an 'A' waiting for me."

But that next day, I got my test back.

"A 'B minus'?" I nearly shouted. Before the students could react, the bell rang. Instead of leaving, I charged right for the teacher's desk. "Excuse me, but how did I get a B-minus? I don't see what's wrong with it." I told her.

She looked at the paper again, studying every line and chicken scratch I made. "You see here," she pointed as I leaned in closer, "the answer is supposed to be four not nine."

"But that is a four." I said. "I apologize for the sloppy writing but that, indeed, is a four." I went up to the chalk board. "I write my fours like this and my nines like this."

"I see." She looked at the problem again. "Okay, I see it now."

"I'm sorry about the mix up. I'll try to improve my handwriting for the next test."

"That would be great." She marked my paper and handed it back to me. It was finally an 'A'. "Keep up the good work, Eriko."

"Thank you." I gave a little curtsy before leaving. As soon as I headed out, I bumped into Mel, Joe's son. His dad and my dad are DigiDestined and they are really good friends. Ironically, I don't see Mel as often as Daddy sees Joe. "Hi." I greeted.

"Hi, Eriko." He greeted back, picking up his glasses. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Just fine." He smiled.

It kind of went on like that. We were just sitting there smiling at each other until Mel said "Well, see you later."

"Okay. Bye." I waved and left the awkward scene.

Later on, I saw him at lunch. Mel was being awkward and trying to find a table. Once he finally found one, he began eating. I didn't know whether or not to sit with him or another group of girls I kind of know. Decisions, decisions.

As I was making my way to the girls, I heard some guy saying "Move it, nerd! You're at our table." I turned around to see these huge guys surrounding poor Mel. "I said move it."

Infuriated, I stormed over there and smacked my tray down. "Back off, please." I said. "My friend was here first."

"But this is our table." The front guy said, stepping closer to me. I refused to back down.

"Do you have any proof that this is your table? Is there a contract that states clearly and legibly that this particular table is yours?"

The guys looked at each other and back at me. "No." They said collectively.

"In defense, I would like to bring up that the table policy of the cafeteria is based off the rule 'First Comes First Serve'. It is also stated in the imaginary rules of the school yard 'Finders keepers losers weepers'."

"What?" The guy asked.

"I will have to ask you to leave." I said, waving a hand away. "Or you can chose to stay and I can take this case to a higher authority."

The guys looked at each other and left laughing. I sat down next to Mel. "Thanks." He said. "That was cool."

"I was just making up a lot of stuff. I learn a lot from my father."

He nodded, taking a sip from his milk. "It pays to know a lot."

We sat in silence for a while. "Do those guys pick on you a lot?" I decided to ask. Call me curious.

"Well, it's not just them." He said. "A lot of people do. I guess I'm just an easy target."

I just blinked. He said this like it was no big deal. Like this was supposed to happen. "And you're okay with that?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know any other way. I mean, people get picked on all of the time. You just have to shake it off and go with the flow."

"You don't say." I thought. "But you have to fight for what you want, right?"

"I guess, but fighting isn't my strong suit."

"So if the guys asked for this table..."

"I would have given it to them. It's just a table."

"But you were here first."

"But it's one of those things in life that don't really matter. I would avoid any confrontation that comes my way if I could. But what you did was amazing."

I took a bite of my sandwich. He had a point. A stupid one, but it was a point.

()()

"Eriko, is that you?" Mom called as soon as I got home.

"Yes." I answered.

"Can you come here for a second? I'm in the kitchen." At the moment, she was opening a can of apple pie filling. "Can you run to the Inoue's convenient store for me and get me some cinnamon?"

"Sure." I grabbed the money and left.

Honestly, I hated that store. Nothing really happens there. And since Mrs. Ichijouji's parents run the place, it's like a place for old people. They played music from when my parents listened to when they were growing up. It was so quiet. Just grabbing cinnamon was more boring than it sounded. A lot more. It made me feel embarrassed to be at an old peoples' store.

But it wasn't that boring today.

While I was dilly-dallying down the candy aisle, I spotted Mel just a few feet away looking at gum. "Hi." I greeted.

"Hi." He said with an awkward smile. "W...What brings you here?"

"Buying cinnamon for my mom. What about you?"

He sighed. "My dad is off buying medicine. I hate medicine."

"Why?"

"Dad's a Digi-doctor so he needs to buy lots of it. The smell makes me queasy." He picked up a pack of gum and looked at it. "Jumbo Bubble." He read. "That's a new one!"

"Uh, yeah." I nodded. "It's my favorite."

"That's cool." He smiled.

I smiled back.

"So are you going to the Digital World on Saturday?"

I blinked. "What's going on Saturday?"

"We're all going to be there. It's just to have fun."

"Oh." I said with a crooked smile. I was kind of hurt. Why wouldn't anyone tell me? I'll sue! "Sounds fun."

He nodded.

"Well," I said, "I'll see you at school."

"Okay. Bye, Eriko."

I turned away but I had to turn back around. There was something about Mel that fascinated me. He was just so happy being himself. Even if something like a big gang of bullies came for his table. He didn't really care if people thought one way while did whatever to him. He was still Mel.

"Eriko!" I turned around at Mel who called me. It was the loudest I've heard him. "I just... I just wanted...to tell you that..." I raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to tell you something but I'll tell you at school, okay?" He smiled and waved at me.

"Okay." I waved. "Bye."

()()

I am a very productive person. I have to get things done now. If something doesn't go according to plan, I start to panic. Then I get enraged. But I always deliver on time. That's why my history project deserves an 'A plus plus'!

"An 'A minus'?" I sighed. There was a slight lack of creativity. As soon as the bell rang, guess where I went. Straight to the teacher's desk.

"Eriko, all grades are final." He said before I could say anything. "I gave you the grade you deserve."

"But I worked really hard!" I said. "I gave you all of the fabulous information and it's beautifully colored."

"I know. It's beautiful work. That's why it got an 'A'."

"But I didn't get an 'A'. I got an 'A minus'."

He looked at the poster board. "No. It's an 'A'. That must be a chicken scratch. Don't worry so much about being perfect, Eriko."

"But I want to have really good grades for when I go to college." I told him. "I'm going to be a defense lawyer like my father."

"That's a nice dream, Eriko. And I hope you have a fabulous future."

"Thank you, sir." I said before leaving. Another mission accomplished.

Mel met me at the same table in the cafeteria. He waved as I sat down. "Hi, Eriko." He greeted.

"Hi, Mel." I said back.

"I saved you a seat." He said. "Those bullies didn't even want it."

"That's nice." I smiled. A few cheerleaders passed by with their Digimon. "Wouldn't it be cool to have one of those?"

"Pom-poms?" He asked after swallowing a bit of sandwich.

"No. A Digimon."

He looked at the kids around us. It was like more and more people were traveling around with Digimon which was against school rules. The budget doesn't allow for so many mouths to feed. "I guess it would be cool." He said. "But I don't know if I'd get one."

"Why not?"

He sighed and took a sip of his milk. "I probably wouldn't bond well with one. They'd probably bite me or give me hives. And my dad probably won't let me."

"How do you know? You didn't ask yet."

"It's just that he's so busy and I don't want to disturb him. And I might not be the type to take care of one."

"You'll never know unless you try."

He nodded. He knew I was right. "But I rather it come to me. I mean, if we're destined to be together, we will somehow be together. It's destiny."

Destiny.

It was something Dad doesn't talk about much. He uses evidence. Planted evidence. He uses it against people to help others. He never mentions anything about destiny helping them out or someone destined to be innocent and free of charge. But if what Mel says is true, then maybe those people were destined to be innocent.

But what if I'm messing with destiny? Every time I fought to get what I wanted, I'm messing with what I was destined to get, what I deserved. Maybe I did deserve what I've already gotten on that test or on that project. Maybe not everything is worth fighting for. But if I don't, I'd probably can't stand up for myself.

Decisions, decisions…

* * *

><p>Okay, that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: What do you think?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Daddy, tell me about destiny." I said to him.

He was printing out papers while putting some into his briefcase. "Destiny is something that happens that no one can really explain. Like me being destined to be partners with Armadillomon." He closed the briefcase and set it aside (the floor) to fetch something else. The briefcase toppled over. "Right, Pal?"

Suddenly, there was a loud crunch. "Right." Armadillomon said.

I looked down and saw him relaxing on Dad's briefcase like it was a chair. Dad looked down and sighed. "Not again."

Armadillomon got up and looked at what he was sitting on. "Oh, gee! Not again! Boy, I'm sorry, Cody."

Dad picked up the dented case and sighed again. "Eriko, can you get me the spare?"

"Sure." While I was doing that, Dad was pressing his papers to make them straight again.

"We'll have to thank Grandma again for this paper presser." He told me. Of course, he was referring to his mother. "Come on, Armadillomon. We're going to be late."

"Good luck, Daddy." I waved as he left.

Mom came in seconds later with her purse and backpack. If you didn't know better, you'd say she was a student. She even had her hair in a high ponytail and flip flops on. "Good morning, Eriko." She said. "Are you ready for school? Do you need anything?" She set her purse down to look for her keys.

"No." I answered, waiting for her. She didn't want me to leave unless she saw me go.

"Okay." She pulled out her keys and her glasses. "Ready?"

"Yes." I nodded putting on my backpack.

"Great! Let's go!" She threw her backpack over her shoulder and followed me out the door. Then, I waved to her, going in one direction while she went the other.

As I began my walk, guess who was coming. Right. Mel. "Hi, Eriko." He said with a huge grin.

"Hi, Mel." I greeted back. "How was your morning?"

"Well, it wasn't as traumatic as I thought it would be." He laughed a little dorky laugh. "That was a joke because I didn't think it would be traumatic at all."

I laughed too. But not at the joke but his...dorkiness. "I guess you can say my morning wasn't as traumatic either."

"How about that math homework last night? It really threw me for a loop."

"Actually, it wasn't that hard for me. Since my mom is a math professor, math is never a problem."

"Cool. Maybe you can help me some time." He grinned.

"Maybe after school today. My dad is going to your house this evening. I could probably tag along."

"Really?" I nodded. "How neat! I can't wait to tell my cousin, Yuu. I'll be the first to have a girl over."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" He nodded. "Well, it'll be my first time going to a friend's house."

"You don't have any friends?"

"Oh, I do. I just never went to their house."

He nodded. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

I blushed. "Um, no. Have you had a girlfriend?" It was a random question I just decided to bounce back.

He sighed with a smile. "Oh, I wish! My friends would be eating out the palm of my hand!" Then he said "I'm surprised you never had a boyfriend. I mean, you're so pretty."

I blushed again. "You think so?" We crossed the street. "That's so nice."

"Yeah." He blushed. Why was he blushing? Oh, it was probably Aika Ichijouji. Even if she has big glasses like her mom, Yolei, she's still very pretty. She looked over here and waved. We waved back. That must be it. Mel must like Aika. That's why he is asking me these questions. He must be practicing how to sweet talk a girl on me so he won't be so much of a dork talking to her. That had to be it. No guy ever likes me like I thought Mel did. Maybe he really does see me as just a friend. Years of just assuming he had a crush on me are gone.

"Well, my class is this way." I said as soon as we got inside. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay. Bye, Eriko!" He waved and went his direction.

I sighed as I continued my walk. My head hung so low that I accidentally bumped into Hitomi Izumi. "Oh, sorry." She said so sweetly. She's such a nice girl but so very weird. Very weird.

"It's okay." I maneuvered around her and continued walking.

Finally, I found the bathroom where I looked myself in the middle. "Nobody likes me." I whispered faintly to myself. "Nobody." But I didn't let it get to me. I took a deep breath and said "But I don't really know that yet. I don't know anything. I just have to keep up the good work." I smiled into the mirror, but Mel's smile was the one that came back to me. How odd.

()()

In my debate class, we had an epic argument about whether the school should start an hour later or not. Let's just say, I was the the school's defense attorney and decided against the policy. I argued my argument so much that the opposing side withdrew their vote. "Great speech, Eriko." My friend, Tori, said. She was the opponent. "As always, you win."

"Thank you. You did great too." I said, packing up my backpack.

"You must have a lot of practice with this whole debate stuff."

I nodded. "My father is a lawyer."

"And she has to fight to get everything she wants." Lu, another classmate who is absolutely not my friend, said. She is so cranky all of the time. "Daddy's little girl has to get every little thing she wants. She's so spoiled."

"Spoiled?" I asked with my hand lightly on my chest. "I'm spoiled?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Lu stepped in.

I just looked at Tori. She stepped in front of me in a protecting manner. "She is not spoiled. She has a kind heart and..." I stopped listening. I was too... I think Lu was right. I mean, my father takes me out of school sometimes so I could go to work with him and we get ice cream while kids are doing fractions. I got everything I wanted and found out anything I wanted.

I started slipping away and trudging out of the room, remembering. It goes back as far as I can remember. I was curious to know what things meant. How things work. How they feel. I soaked in knowledge and asked so many questions that I gave new meaning to the word "why". Now, it's become sort of an art or a science. Curiously, I ask every day "Why didn't I get what I want?" and "How can I get what I want?" Sometimes, I ask "What kind of loopholes can I find?"

But Lu was right. This curiosity has left me spoiled and greedy for knowledge. As I was kind of feeling sorry for myself, I remembered what Daddy's friend, Izzy, told him. "What can possibly be wrong with acquiring knowledge and information?" He's right. That's why I cling onto every word. From start quote to end quote.

()()

"Eriko, I saved you a seat." Mel waved towards a seat.

"Hi, Mel." I said, sitting down next to him.

"I was thinking about what you said. I'll never know anything unless I try. It's like the golden rule to curiosity, right?" He asked so quickly and excited.

I nodded.

"You must be the curious type."

I raised an eyebrow. "I am? What makes you say that?" Maybe Mel was as smart as he looks after all. He figured out I was spoiled because of my curiosity.

"The way you're always asking questions and you're never afraid to get answers when you want them."

I smiled. "You're probably right."

"But that's not me. I can't really demand or ask for anything unless it's help. But I think I found my special trait."

"Really? What's that?"

He smiled brightly and said proudly "Asking for help and staying clean!"

Surprisingly, I was shocked by his statement. I should've expected this from Mel. He was just that wishy-washy. "That's your special trait?"

He nodded, but then his enthusiasm faded when he sighed. "Yeah, it's lame."

"Well, it's better than some. But I think you need to do a little more soul searching."

Aika Ichijouji passed by our table and waved. Mel had a gigantic grin on his face when he waved back. "Isn't she nice?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure." I gulped. Then again, I wondered why I cared so much? One plausible explanation is because if he has a girlfriend, anyone is capable except me. Even dorky dork Mel gets a date and I don't. I don't want to be left alone but I want him to be happy.

Then again (again), I might be worrying for nothing. A beautiful girl like Aika wouldn't date Mel. Right? Right.

"So, are you still coming over?" Mel asked. "I just wanted to tell you that Yuu will be there too."

"I don't think I've ever met Yuu."

"Oh, right." He pointed to the cool table. "That guy with the glasses. He's my cousin, Yuu."

After searching for a while, I saw him. They did look kind of alike but their personalities must be total opposite. He's at the cool table while Mel is here. "I didn't know you had a popular cousin." I said.

"He's not really popular. He just hangs out with popular people A.K.A. the popular Makoto." He pointed to him.

Makoto was indeed popular. He got around. He definitely was gorgeous. Such a really handsome boy. But he wouldn't want to be my boyfriend. I just wish he did! Just look at that beautiful head of strawberry blond hair and brown eyes I can stare into forever. I'd do all I can to just be with him.

"Eriko? Are you there?" Mel waved a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I said, wiping a bit of drool from my face. How embarrassing!

"You just stopped talking for a second." Mel chuckled. "Were you checking Makoto out?"

I blushed.

"You were checking him out! Like a book!"

"Shh! Don't let him hear you!"

We both laughed when Makoto turned to look at us. And that was it. Our first friendly bond. I just felt our friendship get a little stronger.

()()

"Welcome to my humble home!" Mel opened the door and showed me around. The place was pretty small, but it was cute.

After school, I just headed straight to Mel's house. Dad will come by later and pick me up when it's time to leave, so I might as well come early. And Mel didn't mind it. It was actually his idea. "Nice place." I said.

"Thanks. My parents did all the work." He laughed. "Let me show you my room."

"Okay."

Before we went in, the computer in the living room started to glow. We both stared at it for a few seconds before a Digimon came out. "Hi, Gomamon." Mel greeted.

"Hi, Mel." He greeted back. "How was school?"

"Fine. I brought Eriko over."

I waved as the Digimon just looked at me. "I see." He said. "Nice to see you again, Eriko! You get prettier and prettier every time I see you."

I blushed. "You think?"

He nodded. Then to Mel, "Dad's on his way. He told me he was right behind me but..." Suddenly, Joe did come out of the computer. He smiled at all of us. "There he is!"

"Sorry I'm late. One of my patients ate another tongue depresser. Remind me to get more." He said.

"Sure thing, boss!" Gomamon said.

"Well, we'll be in my room." Mel said, taking me by the hand.

"Okay." Joe said. "Have fun, you crazy kids."

Mel closed the door to the room we stayed in for two hours just talking. It was a very eclectic conversation with totally different views on an argument. But one thing we talked about most was how he wished to be more knowledgeable and reliable like me. We called it confidence. But I kept telling him that he is very reliable. I bet an any situation, he can come up with a reliable solution. Right?

But that moment for confidence came a lot sooner than we thought.

The ground rumbled a bit before it randomly stopped. I looked at Mel who gulped. Then we opened the door and it happened again, making us fall over. "Dad?" Mel called.

Joe was holding on the table at the time. "Kids, get under the table. Now."

We did as we were told. Mel had his arm around me in a protective manner. He held me close as the rumble got more intense. Gomamon came dashing in. "Joe, there are Digimon out there." He said.

"We better go. And quickly." He said.

"Joe," someone else said; I think it was Dad, "is Eriko here?"

"I'm here, Daddy!" I called.

"Good. Stay there." He said firmly. Then to Joe, he said "We have to get out there. Let's go, Armadillomon!"

The adults left. They just left us here, scared and unknowing what to do. Mel and I were alone.

* * *

><p>Review time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Here's Mel's point of view.

Chapter 3

Great. Dad left me in charge. And here I am without Yuu. Where could he be? The earth shook again, causing Eriko to scream. "It's okay." I said. "We'll be okay."

"Okay." She said. Then she got out from underneath the table once everything was stable again.

"What are you doing? Our dads said to stay here." I reminded her.

"I have to see what we're up against. I want to know..."

"No, Eriko." I gulped at my own sudden outburst. Even she was shocked. And here I am, terrified. I'm twelve years old and I thought I was going to wet myself like I was two.

I knew I had to think quickly and sharply and be reliable. Like my dad.

He told me that he used to be a lot like me. Scared and afraid. But then he found himself in the Digital World as the reliable guy. Everyone can count on him. Even my mom when they met. She went by the name of Connie Palmero then and she was a cashier at the grocery store. Her and Dad were really good friends then they became great friends. He's helped her so much with her medical problems (my mom isn't the healthiest lady alive) and in return, she gave him love. Then I was born.

"I like the name Mel." Dad said to me. "It's safe and reliable like you will be."

Now that moment has come.

"Eriko, we can't do that." I told her but she didn't listen. Eriko's curiosity got the better of her as she headed for the window. I had no choice but to follow her and see the two huge Digimon that were fighting against each other. One of them shot an attack straight for us! With my quick thinking, I grabbed her and fell to the ground. Bricks and glass blew right over us and hit us every so often. Once it was over, we stood up. "Are you okay?"

She whimpered as she took a piece of glass out of her arm. Her sleeve was kind of sliced somehow. "I'm okay."

"Good. Let's get out of here." I grabbed her hand and headed towards the door, but it was hit with another Digimon attack. "Move to the back!" I was already heading over there with Eriko's hand in mine, but she just stood still. "Eriko, come on. The building could collapse on us."

"No... I can't..."

"Why not?"

She didn't answer. She was frozen in fear.

The first thing I thought to do was carry her myself. "Forgive me." I said before scooping her up bridal style and rushed to the fire escape. But then something happened and next thing I knew, Eriko and I were under rubble and building debris. I can't really remember what happened or how it happened. But it happened. Luckily, we weren't hurt that badly.

I moved some of the bricks off of me. Eriko was right by my side, unconscious. "Eriko?" I shook her shoulder to make sure she was still alive. She was breathing which was a good sign. At least she didn't see me cry. I was alone. All alone. Dad was out somewhere and I don't know where he is. I'm twelve years old and a bawling like a little girl. "I need help. I can't be reliable like Dad if I don't know what to do." I sobbed. I looked around and saw Dad's old equipment bag he used when he was my age. It was tucked away in the closet in case of things like this. The computer also started to glow. I was just surprised it was still intact and working.

The computer started giving off this weird aura and sucked Eriko right in. I gasped as it did the same for me. My last action was grabbing the emergency bag. And I was in DigiWorld.

This was my chance. I saw how badly Eriko looked. I grabbed a few ointments and bandages and got to work. Once I was finished, I held her close. "Eriko, everything will be okay. Just wake up. Please." Then, something was rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" I asked, my voice shaky.

Suddenly, a creature sprang out and onto my shoulder. And another one crept out and next to Eriko. Of course, I screamed to the very top of my lungs, waking Eriko up. "Don't be afraid." The one said next to my ear. "We're you're Digimon!"

Eriko sat up. "What the...?" She said.

"Hi." The Digimon said to her. "I'm your Digimon, Upamon."

"And I'm Bukamon." The one on my shoulder said.

"Bukamon..." I repeated. My voice was still shaky.

Eriko looked at Upamon with fascination. "You're my Digimon? Did you save me?"

"No." She said. Well, she sounds like a she. "Mel did."

She looked at me and started sobbing. "Thank you." She wiped her tears with her bandaged hand. "I'll listen to you for now on. I'm sorry."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

But she still kept crying. "How do we get out of here? I'm scared."

I looked around. "Dad always used his digivice to get back home." I said. "But we don't have..."

"Oh, right!" Bukamon said. "I knew we were forgetting something." He handed Eriko and me digivices. They were kind of different from Dad's. It was a bit more silver with more buttons and more like Cody's. What did he call it? A D-3?

"Now we can go home." Eriko said, wiping her remaining tears. "Let's go."

I looked around again. "How? I'm not even sure exactly how we got in."

"Here." Upamon pointed out a tiny TV just sitting beside us on the floor. "We go in through here."

I wanted to object but anything was possible in this strange place. I mean, the colors were all mixed up and crazy. "Let's go." I held a nervous (very nervous) and shaky hand to the set. At first, nothing happened but then we were sucked right in.

()()

"Oh, my son!" Mom hugged me. "I'm so glad you're safe!" I was buried right into her chest, nearly suffocating.

Eriko did the same to Cody who accepted the embrace warmly. "I'm so glad you're okay." He told her once she let go. Lucky. "Where'd you go?"

"The Digital World!" She said. "That's where I met Upamon and Mel met Bukamon."

"The Digital World?" Dad asked. Mom gasped, finally letting me go. "Tell me. What did you think?"

I looked at Eriko who's smile faded away. "Not so fun." I said. "We weren't there for long."

"Mel saved my life, Dad." Eriko said. "I was unconscious so I didn't get the full experience."

Cody nodded towards me. "Thank you for rescuing my daughter." He said. "Was she hurt badly?"

I shook my head. "She just has a few cuts and bruises and a bump on the head. But there wasn't any vomiting, dilated eyes, or blood so she doesn't have a concussion."

She smiled at me. If I could read minds, she would be saying "Thank you." I smiled back to say "You're welcome."

"Let's get you home." Cody said. "Joe, I would be honored if you stayed with us until you get your place fixed."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. Thanks though, but we were in the middle of moving anyways. We'll just have to pack a little faster. Hopefully someone could come and fix this front wall."

I took a look around at the damage. It was just the front wall and a huge chunk of ceiling missing. It's a good thing we decided to put the pictures on the opposite wall! "I'll finish packing." I said with a smile.

"And I'll help!" Bukamon said.

()()

After a few days of packing, we were finally moved into a new apartment. Bukamon did as much as he could with his no thumbs, no hands, and no feet. He was a lot like me. He tries to do everything he can to help but just needed help doing it. We kind of bonded that way.

And by the time Saturday came, we were best friends. I told him so many secrets. Like the one about how I'm nervous to meet the other kids. "Don't worry so much." Bukamon told me. "We'll have fun!"

"Yeah! Just loosen up." Gomamon told me.

Since Dad had work to do and appointments to tend to, we were the first ones there. I waited patiently yet nervously for everyone else to show. But then, the Ichijouji family showed up. I waved to Aika when she saw me. She waved back after flipping her beautiful dark hair. Then her and Sam ran over to meet me.

"Hi!" Sam greeted first.

"You sure got here early." Aika said.

I nodded. "Dad had some work to do." I told her with a smile on my face.

"I wish my parents worked in the Digital World." Sam said. "Then we could be here all the time."

"Actually, I'm hardly here."

"Wow." Aika said. "Well, this is our first time for fun."

"Actually, I'm not here that often either. This has to be my first fun time too that I remember." I smiled. "Can I ask you something, Aika?"

"Sure." She said with a pretty smile. Oh, how she gets her beauty from her mother!

I gulped and started to get kind of sweaty. "Let's say there's this girl I like and..."

"Hi, Mel." Eriko interrupted. Thank goodness! "I just wanted to tell you that I really appreciate what you did for me." She turned to look at Aika. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"No." I said as quickly. "Nothing."

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay."

"Look! More kids!" Sam cheered, pointing to a tall skinny boy with brown hair. Yes, I'm a little intimidated.

"Hi, I'm Josh." He said.

"Hi, Josh." Eriko stepped forward. "I'm Eriko Hida. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Aika." She said flirtatiously.

Just great. He's already getting the ladies before I can. But still, it doesn't hurt to be friendly. "I'm Mel. It's nice to meet you, Josh." I gave him a handshake. Boy, what a grip he had!

"I'm Sam." He greeted sweetly.

"I wonder what we're going to do in the Digital World." Josh said.

"Probably sit and listen to our parents reminisce." Sam rolled his eyes. Obviously, he didn't like the idea.

Aika sighed. "That will be just too fun." She added sarcastically.

"Maybe we can sneak off and play something." Josh proposed.

"Ew. I don't want to get dirty." Eriko complained.

"My dad likes for me to stay clean." I told them.

Josh shrugged. "Maybe we should wait for more kids to show up."

We all nodded. And waited. And waited. Finally, more kids piled in one by one.

Dad called me back by the time the last kid came. "Try to stay clean." He told me.

"Nah," Gomamon said, "go roll in some mud."

Now, I was really confused!

Meanwhile, Eriko loudly asked her dad "Can I sue if I get tagged it?" She told me earlier that she doesn't want anyone touching her wounded arm. I guess that's understandable. But sue?

Cody didn't answer this for a while. "Now, Eriko, that wouldn't be nice."

She nodded sheepishly. "I guess not."

"Just have fun anyway." He gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Daisuke Motomiya just got here and we were getting ready to play. In a matter of moments, I'll have physical contact with a very beautiful girl. I know I'm usually scared and afraid, but I can't chicken out this time. I have to make a move.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: What do you think?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Let's do it!" Daisuke shouted.

And we were off, running down the huge grassy area. Little Yukio tagged me first. "Eriko is it!" He called and ran in a different direction.

I ran for the first person closest to me who happened to be Josh, but he was quick. Then, I tagged Mel. "Mel is it!" I shouted.

As I expected, Mel ran straight for Aika. I watched as his hands kind of went around her waist and swung her a bit to stop her. Just fantastic. He loves her. Maybe I should just be happy for him. It was the least I could do. In fact, I can do better than that. Yeah! I can help him get her! That's what I'll do for my good friend, Mel!

()()

I stood at the cafeteria table, waiting for Mel to come. Yes, I was standing. There were no chairs at my table and Mel went to ask for some. Something told me that it was easier said than done for him. He was going up to people nervously, almost afraid to ask. Every time ended the same way: leaving empty handed. Eventually though, he came back with Josh, Kari's son. He was carrying three chairs. My eyes widened at the bulging biceps he flexed.

"Hi." He greeted before putting the chairs down.

"Thanks, Josh." Mel and I said.

"No problem." He waved before leaving.

After getting situated, I sat down and continued eating. The food wasn't so bland today. I carefully looked over at Mel who was enjoying his meal. After a sip of milk, I ended the silence. "I know your secret."

Mel gulped his milk down before it came out. "What? What secret?"

I smiled with a wink. "You know what I mean."

He leaned closer to me. "Who told you?" He whispered.

I shrugged and shook my head. "No one told me."

He sighed. "I didn't want anyone to find out just yet."

"Well..." I said, scooting my chair closer to his. "I can help you."

"You can?" He asked pretty confused.

I nodded. "Of course. I mean, Aika's a beautiful girl and you two would look great together."

He hesitated before he smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so! Trust me."

He nodded. "I will. Now how do I start?"

I thought for a second. "Well, we can start by how you feel about yourself."

He looked at himself then back at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your self-confidence. Do you have a lot or a little?"

He thought. "You're right. I lack a lot of confidence. Maybe I should just take some of yours!" He joked.

I smiled with him. "If I could, I would."

"Anyway, how do I gain something as great as self-confidence?"

"That is up to you. Do you think you're capable of it?" He shrugged. "We have a lot of work to do. Come by my place after school."

"Okay." He said full of gusto.

()()

"Dad, Mel is coming over."

Dad turned to me with confusion on his face. He was always pretty quiet.

"He's just coming over to hang out and Mom said it was okay."

Dad stared for a moment before saying "Okay."

Upamon jumped out of nowhere into my arms. "Yay! Company!" He cheered.

I nodded. "Mel and Bukamon are coming over."

"Yay!" He cheered again, jumping again like his hyper self. "When? When? When?"

"A few minutes." I told him as I went into my room. "He had to get a few things."

"What kind of things? Is this a date."

I shook my head. "Nope. But we'll help him get one."

Upamon jumped some more for no reason in particular. Then he nearly yelled "Fun!"

"Shh!" Dad and I hushed.

"Sorry." Upamon whispered.

About half an hour later, he finally showed up. Mel and Bukamon stood at the front door with a plate of brownies. "Sorry I'm late. Mom wanted me to give you guys these."

"Thank you, Mel." Cody said.

"I bet they don't hold a candle to Grandma's brownies!" Upamon said.

"Upamon!" I scolded. "Don't say that! They're probably better."

Mel took his shoes off and followed me into my room. "You have a nice bedroom." He told me.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Please, sit down." He sat down on my bed next to me. "So let's get started."

"Okay."

"So why don't you really talk to a girl you find attractive?" Upamon hopped on my lap as I tried my best to hold him still.

"I do." He said, petting Bukamon. "I talk to Aika every day but I can never ask a girl out. My tongue gets too tied." He paused, looking down at his Digimon. "Do you really think Aika and I would look good together? I mean, she's great and all but she likes that other guy."

"Who?"

"Daisuke Motomiya."

I gasped. "The high school boy?" He nodded. "Okay, you have some stiff competition. But you have heart and you can have anyone."

He smiled. "You think so? Anyone?"

I nodded. "Yep! And I'll help you!" Now how do I do that if I never had a boyfriend? Time to rely on instincts! "What kind of things is she in to?" He shrugged. "What does she do for fun?" He shrugged again. "Well, what do two talk about?"

"Just current stuff. Nothing special."

I sighed. "Okay. Next thing is to talk to her. You know, give her compliments. Tell her how pretty she is."

Mel's eyes widened like I told him to propose. "I can't do that!"

"I know it might be scary but you have to face your fear somehow."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll do it tomorrow at lunch."

"Great! And I'll be there to back you up."

"Great. But in the meantime, let's hang out." He stood up and took a deep breath. "It's a nice day out."

I can agree. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and there wasn't much wind. "Okay."

()()

"It's kind of amazing how our dads know each other so well." Mel told me. "They're both linked by reliability."

"Like you and me." Some of the dead leaves fell as we walked passed the trees.

"You think?"

I nodded. "You're really reliable. You saved my life, remember?"

"And I can always count on you when I need you." He said. "I think I'm really going to do it tomorrow."

"That's great." I bit my lip, knowing my mission might be accomplished but I was still kind of jealous. But at least my good deed will be rewarded later on. "Just be confident. You have to really want it."

"Is there a guy you like?"

I blushed. "Not really."

"Then how come you're blushing?" Bukamon asked.

"No reason." I lied.

"Humans are crazy." Upamon said.

"But if there was a guy for me, I'll let you know." I could've sworn Mel was chasing after me. That's why we didn't talk as much. But if I don't like him back, why should I care if he gets a girlfriend first? I shouldn't and I don't!

"Eriko..."

I looked up at Mel. "Huh...?"

"You look like you were thinking pretty hard."

I cracked a small smile that kept threatening to leave, so my mouth just kind of quivered. "I'm just...happy for you." I turned away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

()()

Here we are. Show time.

I stood in front of the podium before my fellow classmates. They watched me as I sifted through my note cards. I didn't really need them, but they were there just in case. "I would like to bring to your attention that the food in the cafeteria should remain the same."

"And I would like to bring to your attention that the food in the cafeteria should _not_ remain the same." Lu interrupted. "Nothing tastes good and we should have real burgers and fries for lunch."

"Yes, we should if we want to be too big to fit in our desks." I said. "And I have brought evidence that greasy foods such as burgers and pizza can lead to breakouts in the face. Our class is heading closer to puberty so this should be a huge concern for us."

"But there are facial soaps that can help with that problem."

"But they aren't one hundred percent affective or they'll stop buying their product. Back on topic, being one grade level away from middle school, our nutrition is very important. Burgers and fries every day for lunch can cause various problems including weight and our heart health. A lot of us don't exercise much outside of P.E. anymore so this isn't a smart idea. Whereas, having the balanced lunch the cafeteria provides for us now fits all the essential food groups and has plenty of nutrients."

"That is all great, but if the students don't like the food, what's the point?" Lu stepped around her podium towards the audience. "After all of the tiring homework, the hard classes, and tough activities, students look forward to one thing: lunch. A place where they can see their friends and eat good food. But we are faced with disgusting mushy stuff they think is good. Without that goodness, what do we have to look forward to?" She turned to me. "Eriko?"

I clenched my teeth and fists as I made my way to her. "We have the weekend, Lu. The cafeteria food isn't here to taste good. It is given to us so we won't starve until we get home. And people seem to like it anyway. They like nutrition and nice skin and hair unlike some others."

Lu stared at me with cold eyes and I just stared back. Then, she slapped me just in time for the bell to ring. It was a hard slap, and she created it with such little effort. However, I shook it off and grabbed my stuff. I probably had it coming anyway.

"You think my hair is stupid?" She asked me.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to." She snapped. "I don't want to hear you insult me in front of the class again or…"

"Or what?" Tori stepped in. "If you want to get to Eriko, you'll have to get through me. And you don't want to go through me!"

"Tori, no one is going through anyone." I told her, calming my friend down a bit. "Let's just go."

"Right." Tori said. "I can't wait to pass that math test! What do you have next?"

"Lunch, believe it or not!" I laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Eriko!" She waved.

As soon as I turned back around, I bumped into another student. "Oh, sorry." It was Hitomi Izumi again.

"No, _I'm_ sorry."

"See you around." She nervously continued to the cafeteria. Or the computer lab. She sometimes hid away there. She's so weird.

Anyway, when I got to our usual table, Mel was a mess. He kept trembling a bit, but took a deep breath and was okay again. I sat next to him. "There she is." I pointed to Aika. "Are you ready?"

"I can't talk to Aika."

"What? Why not?" I know he was a gentle creature, but I was ready to explode. "After all of that work, you're just going to give up?" He didn't say anything. "I thought you said you were going to do it."

"I know but…"

"You're right. We haven't gone through much, but you can do it." I stood up and in front of him. "Mel, you are capable of doing it. I know because I'm your friend." I stopped to think. "I know. Just do something bold that will get her attention. I know you can do it."

"What kind of bold thing should I do?"

"I don't know. You think of it."

He thought.

"But you better do it soon before Aika gets a boyfriend."

And he did. He acted and pure instinct and stood up. But he didn't look at her just yet. Mel charged at me instead and planted a kiss on my lips. Yes, kissed me!

* * *

><p>Did you see that coming? Tell me your reaction! I feed off of feedback ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: What did you think of that last scene?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I did it! My first kiss and hopefully hers too. But we had to cut the kiss short when a fight broke out. From what I heard, it was between Makoto and the football player, Dean. People were yelling and throwing stuff so I grabbed Eriko's hand and we ran out of the cafeteria together.

"I don't understand." Eriko said once we were in a safe zone. "I could've sworn you loved Aika."

I shook my head. "Aika and I are too close. She's like my cousin. I like _you_."

She swallowed. "All this time..."

"Don't you like me back? I mean it's okay if you don't."

"I don't know..." I kissed her again. "Yes."

The best part of it all was that I didn't wake up. This is real. "So can I be your boyfriend?" I could've asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend but I think this way gave her a little more power and made her feel important.

She smiled. "How did you learn to be so smooth? By what my dad said, your dad is a little clumsy with things like that."

I gave a cool guy smirk. "That doesn't mean my mom is." She giggled a giggle that clearly stated how flattered she was. "So is that a yes?"

"I don't know. My parents have to approve."

"Oh, right. Mine too." I smiled a very toothy grin. I'm one step closer to having my first girlfriend. I'm so close!

But fate was against me when I got home. As soon as I opened the door, Gomamon was scurrying all over the place while Mom and Dad were no where in sight. "Boy am I glad to see you!" He said, coming back with a bucket.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's your mom. Something's wrong and we have to take her to the hospital. Now, be a doll and help me get some water! I can't reach the sink!" He threw the bucket at me and I filled it with water. As soon as I put it down like he told me to, Gomamon dipped his head in. "Thanks Kiddo. I was parched!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Where are my parents?"

"There at the hospital now." He said. "I was told to stay here and wait for you and that's thirsty work!"

"But I thought you can just jump up to the sink. You can jump onto Dad's shoulder just fine."

He shrugged. "True but that's besides the point! We have to get to the hospital right now!"

"How? We don't have a car."

"That's why you should call Cody." He tossed the phone over to me.

"Cody?" I pushed up my glasses.

"Right."

I gulped. What if Eriko answers instead? She's going to hate me when she finds out that I didn't ask my parents yet. She's probably just waiting to get her hands on me. I looked over at Gomamon.

"Go ahead. You know his number right?"

I nodded and slowly dialed. I was hoping my fingers would press the wrong numbers and dial someone else's number. Maybe if I... "Hello, this is Tai."

Fate was on my side!

"Tai? I'm sorry. It's Mel. I must have dialed the wrong number. I was supposed to call Cody for a ride to the hospital."

"Well, since you already have me on the phone, why don't I drive you? Is everything okay?"

"It's my mom. My dad is already there and I just got home."

"Don't worry, Mel. I'm right around the corner. I'll come pick you up." Hook line and sinker.

"Thank you so much." I hung up the phone while Gomamon just stared at me.

"Did something happen between you and Eriko? I was being sarcastic about you not knowing the number." He said.

"Well...I..." I knew that was a bad idea. I should have listened to me. "I'm sorry."

His expression softened. "You like her don't you?"

Bukamon came out from my room and landed between us. "What happened?" He asked.

I blushed. "I kissed her today."

"Finally!" The Digimon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You keep telling me how much you like her." Bukamon said.

"Did you use the same trick your dad used?"

I shook my head. That method will get me nowhere! "I made her think I loved Aika." I laughed at the thought. "Me and Aika..." As my mind drifted into that thought, someone knocked on the door.

"It's Tai!"

()()

"So my mom is having troubles and will be in the hospital for a while. Plus Dad was pretty worried. So I didn't tell them." I explained to Eriko that next morning.

"What kind of troubles?" Upamon asked.

"It's her stomach." Bukamon answered for me. "It was hurting her real bad."

I swallowed. "That's basically it." I just want Mom to be okay. She keeps having to go to the hospital. Ever since I can remember. And every time she goes into treatment, I worry more. She's not getting any younger. She's not getting stronger.

"I hope she gets better soon." She said.

"Thank you." I gave her a hug.

"I didn't tell my parents either. I wanted to but...I had homework."

"You chickened out, didn't you?"

She grinned with embarrassment. "I guess I did."

"Well, it's okay." We walked in silence for a bit.

"Mel, what is it that couples do now?"

I shrugged. "Whatever comes naturally."

She didn't say anything after that. After a while, I started to think that maybe she didn't want to be with me. But then she planted a kiss on me. "Yep." She nodded as her cheeks got red. "That felt natural."

"Good." I looked down at Bukamon who smiled back.

"Good." She mocked me. "Are you going to see your mom at the hospital today?"

"I'll go see her every day."

"Can I come? That way we can both tell our parents together."

"That's a good idea!"

But we never acted on that. Dad was talking with other doctors while Mom had her treatment. Cody only came by to drop us off and pick us up while Terri had lectures and classes. For the next few weeks, we kept our relationship secret in the Digital World.

Eriko took her shoes off and skipped around with Upamon bouncing by her side. I was about to join her but we had company. Something rattled the ground. Oh boy. I wasn't even in the mood for trouble. I just got over an allergy attack yesterday. I gulped as the thing got closer and closer.

Eriko stumbled as she made her way closer to me. I knew what it was. She expected me... No, she _wanted_ me to save her. She needed me. But was it me that really needed her? I needed her to be saved so I can feel brave enough to save us all. No matter what the situation was, we're all in it together. "Mel..." Eriko made her way into my arms. "What is it?"

Before I could even open my mouth to answer, a Digimon burst right out of the trees. It snarled and crashed as it went on a wild rampage _right towards us!_ Its hooves crashed to the ground, making the earth (or the DigiWorld) shake. I didn't even know whether or not to run. But I did anyway. I squeezed Eriko a little tighter and bolted into a nearby cave. "Stay quiet." I whispered.

"What was that?" Eriko asked.

"That was a Monochromon." Upamon answered.

Right about now, I expected to hear one of Bukamon's witty comments but I didn't hear anything. I turned right around and saw that he was gone! "Bukamon?" I called.

"Here he comes!" Upamon said.

Bukamon was trying his best to not get caught by the raging Monochromon but it failed. It came crashing toward us. Rocks began to fall as I barely heard Bukamon screaming for us. I got scared and closed my eyes. Eriko screamed too but not as loud. When it was all over, were completely caved in our tiny, cramped space. "Bukamon?" I called. "Bukamon!"

"What do we do?" Eriko asked.

Just great. Now Eriko is getting panicky while my asthma is bound to go off. And I think I left my inhaler at home. "Upamon, use your bubble attack on the top of those rocks." I told him.

"What will that do?" Eriko asked.

"The bubbles should soften up those rocks to make it easier to break out."

"That sounds like a good plan, but I don't have a bubble attack." Upamon said.

"You don't?" He shook his head (or in this case his whole body). "But I thought all In-Training Digimon had a bubble attack. Then what can you do?"

"Shock Shout!" He gave a loud screech that nearly took our hearing! With the small space, the sound waves bounced like crazy.

"Upamon!" Eriko shouted. "Knock it off!"

He didn't hear us. The loudness was excruciating! "KNOCK IT OFF!" We both shouted.

Once he did, he whispered "Sorry. Was that too much?"

"You didn't really have to demonstrate." I smiled.

"Eriko!" Someone called.

"Daddy?" Eriko stood up and put an ear to the rocks.

"Mel!" That was Dad for sure.

"We're in here, Dad!" I called back.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out." Seconds later, the rock wall collapsed and revealed the sunlight. Instead of relieved fathers that were happy as long as we were okay, they stood there angrily. "Mind explaining what you two were doing here?" Dad asked.

"Without permission?" Cody added.

We both just stood there. This was the worst. Not only did I have my dad mad at me, but another father too. This was all my fault. I stepped forward. "I thought it would be a good idea for fun. I'm sorry."

"It was my fault too." Eriko said. "I didn't think it was a bad idea."

"Regardless." Cody grabbed her hand. "You know that it's dangerous here. Let's go." He held a tight grip as he pulled her away.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

Dad looked at me next. "You two got into a lot of danger. If I wasn't on duty you could've died from lack of oxygen." I gulped. "I don't know what's been with you lately." He shook his head and continued on towards the digigate. I hesitated a few steps before following. I've never seen him so mad at me.

"I'm sorry, Dad." I told him as soon as we were safe at home.

"Just go to your room and think about what you've done." He took off his glasses and squeezed the area in between his eyes. He was very frustrated.

So now, we weren't aloud back in the Digital World without supervision. But that didn't stop Eriko and me from being together! Well, not mentally or verbally that is. We started chatting on the internet. When our dads weren't home, we would video chat and when they were, we'd go back to the Stone Age and typed like everything we wanted to say. It was so old school that our parents didn't suspect a thing.

That is until my next report card came back. "A 'B' in history." I gulped. "Dad's going to get suspicious!"

"Calm down, would you?" Bukamon said. "He didn't see your grades yet. Maybe he'll think it was because Mom's still at the hospital."

"Bukamon, you don't understand. This is terrible because I'm going to fail the test I took today because I didn't study for it! My grade will fall from a 'B' down to an 'F minus'! How do I explain that if..." I gasped when the front door opened. Dad came in with a big smile on his face.

"Look who came to see you!" He held the door wide open for someone. Gomamon waddled right in and waved. "Not him! Move, Gomamon!"

"Fine!" He shouted as Dad kicked him out of the way.

Then the guest made themselves visible as they wheeled themselves in. "Mom!" I cheered, dropping the paper on the ground. As fast as lightning, I bolted and gave her a gentle hug. Small hugs are always accepted when she just gets out of the hospital. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said back pretty weakly. "Don't be afraid, Son. I'm only going to be in a wheel chair for a little while."

I nodded as Dad maneuvered around us. "Okay." I told her, but I still worried about her. I'll continue growing up with concern for my mommy. She knew this and kissed me on the cheek after I bent down for her.

"What's this?" My heart dropped when I heard Dad say that. "It's your report card, Mel."

I turned slowly to face him. "Maybe it's an old one."

"No, this is today's date." He scanned the paper some more. "These grades..." I gulped when he said "...they dropped."

I bowed my head in shame, getting ready for a lecture. "I'm sorry."

"You must have been worried about Mom in the hospital." Bukamon spoke up.

"But that can't be right." He said. "I've seen you at the computer every night for..." Oh boy. He's suspicious! "You went back to the Digital World, haven't you?"

"Joe, calm down." Gomamon said. "We should be happy. Connie's back!"

"Gomamon, help Connie into the bedroom. I have to have a talk with Mel." He didn't sound as angry. Maybe I can relax.

"But how can I do that? I can't push..." Gomamon started to complain when Mom wheeled herself to the room. "Or I can just open the door. Carry on!"

As soon as they left, Dad looked back at me with serious eyes. "Have you been going to the Digital World?"

"No." I said. "I promise."

"So it's a girl getting you distracted with your school work?"

I nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry."

"What were you doing on the computer then?"

"Chatting with her online." I told him.

Dad shook his head. "You know you can't do that. I'm sorry, Mel, but I'm taking away your computer privileges until you can show me that you have self discipline."

"But, Dad..."

"Respect me and do as I say."

I gulped. I was going to ask if I could say goodbye.

* * *

><p>Don't you love it when parents interfere with your love life? Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

How do I explain to the person I love that I'll never see her again? The stress is killing me! When she came by my apartment to walk together, my tongue was all tied.

"How come you weren't online last night?" She asked me.

I sighed before admitting "I'm not allowed to get on the computer until I learn self discipline." I told her. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" She held my hand.

"Let's just say that I like you so much that I put you before school." I rubbed the back of my neck. "My dad is so mad that my grades dropped. I don't even think he wants me to see you. I mean, he won't let us in the Digital World, we can't chat online... Maybe we should just tell them the truth."

Eriko sighed. "We can't."

"Why not? What other choice do we have?"

"My dad found a love note I wrote for you. He got mad at me because I'm too young. This stinks." She balled her fists and tried so hard to fight back the tears. This is terrible. What's left for us?

"Well, I guess we're forced to break up." I told her.

"No!" She stood her ground and stomped her foot. "I'm not giving you up without a fight and neither are you."

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked. "Eriko, I know you can fight to get what you want, but there are some things you're going to have to let go."

"Not you…"

"Even me." I placed my hands on her shoulders. In response, she calmed down and lowered them. "Even…me. For the sake of our parents, we're going to have to let go. And one day, we'll get back together."

"No, Mel." She shook me off. "We have to do something about this. We can't just let it go."

"What is with you and always fighting to get your way?"

"And what is with you and always giving up?" She stormed off and headed inside the school building.

"Eriko!" At times like this, I wished Bukamon was here by my side and not in the Digital World. He'd brighten things up.

She turned around and snapped back at me "Mel, I'm confident we can make it, but we're not going anywhere unless you grow a spine!"

I followed her inside. "I have a spine." I told her. "I'm just not going to disobey my father or yours. They put their foot down. That should be it." Eriko shook her head and walked into the computer lab. "Why do you keep ignoring the fact that there's nothing you can do?"

"Why don't you want to be with me?" She turned around with tears in her eyes. Great. I made her cry. That's not very gentleman like.

"I do want to be with you. I _really_ want to be with you, but we can't. It's against the rules.

"The best thing about being a lawyer is finding loopholes for justice. I'm going to be one one day so I might as well start now."

"Eriko, you're just a kid!" I raised my voice. "You can't always get what you want. You're acting like a spoiled brat!"

She gasped and went completely wide-eyed as the last remaining tears fell. The whole computer lab was completely silent. One girl, Hitomi Izumi, left what now became an awkward scene that will lead to my demise. "You think I'm spoiled?" I dare not say a word! "You're the last person I would expect to hear that from." She took out her digivice.

"No, Eriko. I'm sorry, I…" She didn't listen. Instead, she went over to one of the computers and turned it on. "No, don't!"

"Digi-port open!"

Before I could grab her, she was gone. Without Upamon, without me, she was gone. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself. "Cody's going to kill me if something happens to her! Dad trusted me to be reliable and help those in need. Now, Eriko needs me. So I have to go. I have no choice. And why am I talking to myself? Even worse, why am I listening and talking back?" I took out my digivice. "Digi-port open!"

()()

"Eriko!" I shouted. I've been wandering the Digital World for five minutes and I only found Bukamon.

"Eriko, where are you?" Bukamon called.

"Over here!" Someone called. I think it was Upamon.

I looked over to Bukamon who nodded. I nodded in response and we ran to the spot. There, Eriko was sitting on a rock with her head bowed. She was crying. "Eriko…"

"Haven't you done enough damage?" She asked.

Yes, I've done a lot of damage. Now, it was my turn to fix it. I sat next to her and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Pointing out the truth? You're right. I'm spoiled." She shifted away from me.

"But I don't care about that." I told her. "I care that you're confident, you're smart, you're determined. You're so much better than me."

"Don't say that." She shifted back to me. "You're mellow, Mel."

"Mellow Mel?" I smiled. "I like the sound of that."

She wrapped her arms around me and hung on tight. "I don't want to get rid of my first boyfriend. We're two nerds in love. How can we get rid of that?"

"Yeah, two nerds in love… There's no way this can happen again so soon." I said. "I'm going to miss it." As we sat there in silence, something else came lurking our way. Just our luck! Bukamon and Upamon were looking at us with tears in their eyes.

"What is it?" Eriko asked. I guess it was because we were humans, but we couldn't see what was coming.

"It's Centarumon." Bukamon sobbed. "He's big and he sounds angry."

"We have to get out of here." I said as I got up. "Let's move!"

And there it was. Centarumon stood before us. Suddenly, he rushed right for us! I held onto Eriko as the Digimon made a stance. That's when I saw it: a black hex nut around his leg. That must be his weak spot.

"Mel, what are you sitting there gawking for?" Bukamon shouted. "Get out of here!"

"Yeah, we'll distract him while you run!" Upamon said.

"Be careful!" Eriko shouted as we ran away.

I held her hand tightly as the ground rumbled. The Digimon were screaming attacks while Upamon was just screaming. This had to be the scariest day of my life! We hid behind a rock so we could catch our breath, but we didn't stay there long. We heard the Digimon coming closer, so we continued running. What did he want with us? We're just kids! Eventually, Eriko and I were backed into a corner. Centarumon was coming closer. We were doomed.

"Well, Eriko…" I said. "I think this is it." I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same.

"I never thought I'd die this way." She responded. "I always imagined myself getting shot in a back alley after winning an important case."

I raised a look of confusion but put it away. Now's not the time to wonder why she imagined her own death. We buried our faces into each other as Centarumon got closer and closer.

Until I heard…

"Marching Fishes!"

It was Gomamon! "It's Gomamon!" I cheered as I popped my head up.

"Scratch Beat!"

"And it's Armadillomon!" Eriko said.

"Dad!" We both shouted.

"I never thought I'd use this again." Cody said as he and Dad stepped into the scene. He pulled out his digivice. "Digi-armor Energize!"

"Go, Gomamon!" Dad commanded.

"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!" For the first time ever, I've seen Gomamon change before my eyes to the huge and powerful Ikkakumon! It was beautiful!

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to...Digmon!" Eriko was full of awe. Our childhood friends have changed into bigger creatures. "Gold Rush!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The Digimon attacked while our Digimon returned to us. It was so epic! "Let's get out of here." Bukamon told me.

Before I could reply to that, Eriko shouted "Come on, Digmon! Show him who's boss!" She pumped her fists. "Go! Get him!"

"Go Ikkakumon!" I followed pursuit. "Get him!"

Both Digimon crashed into Centarumon, causing the black hex nut explode into particles. Or were they...yes...bits of data. Centarumon struggled to stand up. But once he did, he shook his head around. "What happened?" He asked.

"You mean you really don't know?" The now changed back Gomamon asked.

"No." He answered. "I was just guarding the temple like I was supposed to and all of a sudden something latched onto my leg."

Cody rubbed his chin in a thinking manner. "It was a black hex nut. I wonder if it has some kind of relation to the dark rings."

"Or the black gears." Dad added. A couple of seconds passed as they thought before Dad interrupted. "And what were you two doing in the Digital World again? You could've gotten killed." Cody agreed by crossing his arms and frowning.

I looked at Eriko who looked back at me. Then she balled her fists and looked her father dead in the eyes. "I ran away."

Cody's expression softened. "Why would you do that? Your mother and I give you everything you ask for."

"Yes, but there's something else I want."

"What is it? I give you the world as it is."

"That's just it." She looked back at me. "I don't need the world in my hands. Mel said that if I was destined to have something, it'll come to me. I need to trust that."

He smiled. "I'm glad you see that…"

"But there is something else I want from you." He nodded. "I want to date." Before Cody could object, she held my hand. "I want to date Mel."

"I don't know…" Cody said.

"Dad, you've known him since we were in diapers. You know he wouldn't hurt me. He saved my life three times. That's why he came here." She looked into my eyes. "He came to protect me. You can really rely on him." I smiled and blushed as I looked down at my feet in embarrassment. She likes me. She really likes me! "And I think we were destined to be with each other. So please!"

I looked at Dad. "Please?" I begged.

The two DigiDestined looked at each other. The anticipation is killing me and so was Eriko's grip on my hand! Finally, Dad looked back at the two of us. "If you promise us you'll stay out of the Digital World, then it's okay with us."

It's official! Eriko's my girlfriend! Here comes the story book ending. The anticipation. The joy! Well, it could've been a story book ending. That is…

…until I fainted.

"Oh, Mel…" Dad said.

"That's your son, Joe!" Cody laughed.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's the end. Wasn't that a nice little love story? Yes? No? So tell me what you think! If you love this story and the other epilogue stories, now is a good time to confirm that by reviewing.<p> 


End file.
